


Flourish

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, florist / tattooist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working at a small flower shop, Noiz notices the colourful art of the rising tattoo artist next door and decides it's time he meets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flourish

A few weeks passed since Noiz started working at the nearby flower shop full-time and although flowers weren't really his thing, turns out he was really good at floral arrangements -- it wasn't that he needed money, per se, but it was something to do; him being good at his job was just a plus.

His shop happened to be next to a flourishing tattoo parlour called “Undertow”, and everyday he would see customers with freshly wrapped arms and legs leaving the shop with glowing smiles plastered across their faces.  The top-earning artist went by the name “Clear”, and he was most sought-after for his new school style, but his portfolio proved he was well-versed in watercolour, black and grey, and floral tattoos.  Each day, his interest in the artist grew stronger until finally, during one of his lunch breaks, he decided to head over to book an appointment with the famed artist.

_“You want a consultation appointment?  Let me check his schedule.  Hm…okay, his next available date is July 16th.”_

_“July?  That’s five months from now.”_

_“Well, he’s pretty busy.  Do you wanna book it or not?”_

With an annoyed huff, Noiz quickly glances over to the open tattooing area and spots Clear’s starlight hair — he’s hunched over a young woman’s calf, intently focused on his work as he packs bright blue into a carnation petal.

_“Yeah, I’ll book it.”_

The next five months dragged on and Noiz’s anticipation grew exponentially as the date crawled closer.  Finally, on the day of his appointment, he showed up to the parlour and was greeted by none other than Clear.

_“Hello!  Welcome to ‘Undertow’!”_

His bright, pink eyes light up and he smiles wide as he waves a hand towards Noiz.

_“I’m here to see you, I’m your 12pm appointment,”_

_“Ah, yes!  Come over to my station and we’ll discuss a design,”_

Noiz sits on a nearby stool and Clear sits across from him on his usual spinning stool — as Noiz glances around, he sees Clear’s station is decorated with various drawings of sea creatures by him, and one particular drawing of a pop-art jellyfish catches his eye.

They talk back and forth about possible designs and styling, but Noiz finally decides on a rabbit.

_“A rabbit?”_

_“Yes.  They…are special to me."_ Noiz averts his eyes to try and seem aloof, but Clear can see straight through it.

_"I have the perfect idea, Noiz-san!  Wait right here while I go draw it.”_

As time passes and Noiz waits on Clear, he finds himself analyzing the young artist.  His eyes are really pink and his skin is so pale, but it looks so soft Noiz had to resist reaching out to touch him.  His hair was snow white and shaggy, and his body seemed lean but he was almost as tall as Noiz. 

The more Noiz thought of him, the more relaxed and entranced he grew; hell, he was practically daydreaming of him.

_“Noiz-san!  I’ve finished!”_

Clear’s bright voice shook him from his distraction and he quickly inspected the drawing.  It was a new school white rabbit wearing a black and green hat with a matching vest and sneakers, complete with big buck teeth and red boxing gloves.  Surrounding the rabbit were small black and green cubes with simplistic expressions.

 _“…cute,”_ was all Noiz managed to say, when really he loved it.  He was almost blushing from how much he adored the design and had to keep from making eye contact lest he broke his vague exterior.

_“Waaah, really?  I’m so happy you like it!  Now, where to put it?”_

Another discussion later, and the pair decided to place the tattoo on the side of his left calf.  Once his skin was shaved and prepped, he laid on his side on the table, and eagerly waited for the pain to begin when the sound of a low buzz filled the air.

_“Ready?  Here we go!”_

Clear gingerly placed a palm on Noiz’s leg and Noiz’s heart fluttered slightly as heat rose to his cheeks, but that feeling was intrusively swept away as a sharp sting pierced his flesh, followed by a dull burn as the needle dragged across his skin.

For the next four hours, Noiz desperately tried to keep his leg still and his breathing even, but for the most part he distracted himself by focusing in on Clear.  The bubbly boy he was speaking to just moments before now wore a serious expression and his bubblegum pink eyes focused intently on the needle as his gloved hand wiped away blood and ink.  Noiz gazed at him, completely swept away by how beautiful he was, almost to the point of being able to ignore the searing pain that tore through his leg.

When the tattoo was finished, Clear took the necessary photos for his portfolio before cleaning and bandaging up Noiz’s leg.

_“It’s a beautiful tattoo, Noiz-san, be sure to take care of it!”_

_“I will, and…thank you.”_

_“No no!  Thank you for your service!  Without customers like you, I wouldn’t be able to pay rent.”_

_“But it’s because of your natural talent that you have customers to begin with.  Really you’re…you’re a really good artist, Clear.”_

Blushing, Clear hurriedly walked to the til and began to ring Noiz through.

_“Ah, N-Noiz-san…please, come back soon.”_

It’s at that moment, Noiz notices the small hint of longing in Clear’s voice, and he holds back a sly smile.  Waving goodbye, he left the parlour with a giddy smile plastered on his face, paying extra attention not to put too much strain on his tattooed leg.

The next day, Clear showed up to work and his coworker greets him with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in various bright colours and Clear is absolutely floored.  There’s no message attached, but Clear doesn’t need one; he already knows who it’s from — the florist next door he had been admiring since the day he first passed by his shop.  He rushes downstairs and bursts through the door of the shop, surprising the young blonde behind the counter, and thanks him with an eager kiss on his cheek.

After that, the florist and the tattoo artist spent every day together.  As Noiz’s skin flourished with new art, so did Clear’s personal garden in his home.


End file.
